Mente Positiva
by Jinx 216 Nemesis
Summary: Para algunos es difícil poder soportar las Comunidades de videojuegos, cada vez más tóxicas. Esta historia se enfoca en un joven en particular que vive con esa desilusión, a tal grado de querer desinstalar uno de los juegos que han estado tan ligados a su buena infancia. Pero el destino es caprichoso, haciendo que el joven reciba una lección de alguien conocido ...


Hola a todo el que lea esto, ya sea por la mañana, por la tarde, o por el transcurso de la noche. Me gustaría compartir con vosotros este fic, aportar como siempre un granito de arena Fanfiction.

Como la típica frase que encontramos en Fanfiction … ''Unleash your imagination.'' Desata tu imaginación; pues, eso haré.

Espero les guste por lo menos.

Courier/Jinx.

Mente positiva.

Ya no le encontraba ningún sentido el seguir jugando al League Of Legends. Las últimas partidas que ha jugado, todas las ha perdido y en algunas dejó el juego a los 9 y 11 minutos por comentarios que le ofendían.

''El peor jungla que ha existido!'' ''Nuestro AD Carry es un pedazo de Noob inútil.'' ''Surr at 20, Top Lane lost by a fucking motherfucker.'' Lo mismo con la Mid Lane

Algunas veces le ocurría eso, incluso con sus mejores amigos, que la discusión seguía por Skype … pero la gota que colmó el vaso …

''Alberto pero que cojones haces!? Eres una mierda de support!''

Que le criticaran siendo un support eso casi no lo toleraba, el moreno si era un gran support, alguna vez comete algún error pero siempre lo lleva bien, muchas veces gracias a tenerle a él como support ganaban partidas y subían de grado en las clasificatorias; Alberto en 10 partidas clasificatorias yendo solo de support alcanzó el rango de Oro División I … la primera vez que participaba en clasificatorias.

Y en este caso la partida fue un desastre por culpa del AD Carry … lo llevaba un inexperto, siempre caía en las emboscadas del support enemigo Nautilus e iba siempre a atacar de frente a Jinx sin esperarle a él.

Al final se rindieron al minuto 22, el AD Carry aliado con el marcador 0/14/0 siendo Caitlyn, y Alberto 1/5/7 siendo Janna con el aspecto de Guardiana de las Estrellas.

Apagó el ordenador y se tumbó en su cama, frustrado … se sentía como un puñetero inútil y no era su culpa! Pero su compañero tuvo la osadía de culparlo porque le mataran demasiadas veces.

Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse, ya estando más sereno se levantó y se dirigió a su estante en donde tenía varios objetos de colección en referencia al League Of Legends.

Accesorios, figuritas, libros … muchas cosas en específico. Para Alberto, League Of Legends era su refugio, después de la rutina con la universidad durante los fines de semana, o por si le pasó algo malo, podía refugiarse allí, sumergirse y jugar bajo la piel de héroes y ''no tan héroes'', para pasárselo bien y olvidar lo malo. Pero ahora …

… ese mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¿Debería desinstalarlo?- Pensó en voz alta. Él en el fondo no quería, League Of Legends ha formado parte de su vida como adolescente y sabía que no podía desinstalar una parte de sus recuerdos. Las risas con los amigos, los buenos momentos, las convenciones, los torneos … no iba a deshacerse de ello tan fácilmente. Pero tenía muchas dudas.

A causa de sus inseguridades acudió a preguntar a una figura en especial, no relevante como Dios y su fe católica pero que en la materia de Gamer siempre le ha influenciado.

-¿Debería desinstalarlo Janna?- Le preguntó a una figurita de Janna Guardiana de las Estrellas como si fuera a recibir una respuesta …

El silencio se hacía en su habitación. Él no buscaba respuestas en su personaje preferida de videojuegos, sino … la oportunidad de poder meditar aquella cuestión que le devoraba por dentro.

Al final solo logró que le invadiera el sueño. "Necesito dormir." Agarró su teléfono móvil para ver qué hora era.

"Mmmm las 4 de la tarde, me echaré una siesta y luego iré a pasear." Programó su despertador para que le despertara las 16:45. "Luego pasear, hablar con Diana y luego GTA V Online, un buen plan."

Se tumbó en su cama y dejó que el sueño le invadiera.

…

…

…

…

… mierda.

-Por la puta madre, por qué no puedo dormir!?- Había pasado de estar tranquilo, a estar histérico y soltando palabras malsonantes.

"Al demonio, voy a tomar algo y luego salgo." Fue para la cocina haber lo que encontraba. "Me apetece … unos lacasitos." Por lo que fue a mirar a la despensa donde los guardaba.

-Ricos … dulces lacasitos.- Hablaba a la bolsa. Iba a tomarlos en su cuarto y de paso miraría su Instagram haber si había algo intersante.

Pero nada más sentarse notó que había algo encima de la silla que lo hizo levantarse de inmediato por el dolor del pinchazo.

-Pero que demonios!?- Era la figurita. Definitivamente era el único momento en el que se arrepintió de comprarlo.

Lo agarró y lo lanzó por la ventana. –Haber si puedes volar ahora!- Definitivamente … su pregunta a desinstalar el juego League Of Legends se decantó hacia una respuesta. El no, o en su caso ahora mismo … "Que el tipo al que se le ocurrió la idea pille una gonorrea." Y se puso los auriculares para mirar el Instagram y activó el soundtrack "Waters of Megalovania" para relajarse.

"Geeettttttt dunked on! Puto Lol." Pensó en su mente.

Al cabo de diez minutos su actividad se vio interrumpida por unos toques en su ventana. De inmediato se extrañó ya que vivía en un cuarto piso en unos apartamentos.

Abrió la ventana para encontrarse con algo que le provocaría casi un infarto.

La tenía enfrente de sus ojos y no se lo creía. –No puede ser … es imposible, no existes!-

Sus ojos no le mentían, Janna La Furia de la Tormenta estaba delante suyo, flotando dentro de su habitación vestida en su aspecto de Guardiana de las Estrellas.

-Vale, es posible que hayas venido para saber quién fue el que tiró tu figurita. Fueron los del quinto piso, mátalos a ellos y ten piedad de este jovencito! - La belleza de Janna solo rivalizaba con su poder sobre el viento, no quería que formara un torbellino justo en su propia casa y menos teniendo que estar pagando al banco por ello.

-No he venido sobre la figurita, he venido a hablar contigo. - Su voz era dulce y a la vez firme.

Este se sentó en la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni nada. "Buh, si no fuera porque he visto demasiado Hentai no me imaginaría para que habrá venido."

Para su sorpresa Janna se sentó al lado suyo (y bastante cerca) iba a levantarse, pero la maga hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera. "Mejor no tentar a la suerte, y que sea lo que Dios o Riot quiera."

-He venido para saber cómo estabas y saber si podría hacer lo que haga falta para aplacar la angustia de tu interior. -

"¿¡Lo que sea!? Hay Dios mío que al final ya sé lo que va a pasar." Se dejó guiar por su instinto de idiotez y por el calentón y se sinceró con ella, pensando que así luego llegarían a lo otro …

-… y así es como me siento casi todo el tiempo, a veces he pensado en desinstalarlo, pero … hoy es cuando todo cambió para mí. – Concluyó con la historia. Janna no apartó ni por un segundo sus ojos claros y azules con los marrones oscuros del joven y sin decir nada.

Ya pasado por un minuto Janna se dispuso a hablar. - ¿Por qué juegas al League Of Legends? -

\- ¿Qué? -

-Eso te estoy preguntando. –

-Ya te lo dije, para desconectar del mundo. –

-Está bien, ¿y por qué te quieres desconectar del mundo? –

-Porque … cuando me siento mal o me pasan cosas malas pues … puedo acudir al juego para olvidarme de ello, pero allí sigo sintiéndome mal, sintiéndome un inútil por como lo hago y por lo que me dicen. -

-Esa es la raíz de tu problema, te quieres ir porque ya te sientes en el juego como en la vida real. Dejas que lo malo te afecte y sin hacer nada al respecto. Eres muy negativo. –

-Ya y que quieres que haga? No es sencillo …- Se apartó de ella y se colocó al extremo de la cama. Ella tan solo se acercó más.

-Eso ya lo sé, solo tienes que verlo de otra forma. -

-Y … que forma sería esa? - De pronto se levantó y le encaró para mirarlo de frente, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: "Mente positiva."

-… que? -

-Ya lo has oído, "Mente positiva."-

\- ¿No será esto pura publicidad para venderme pastillas que aumenten mi felicidad pero que no solo valen nada, sino que provocan adicción y que luego te vayas a enriquecer para luego comprarte barcos y luego conseguir las prostitutas? -

Y de inmediato se llevó un golpe en la cabeza por parte del cetro de la maga.

-Auch …-

-Te lo merecías por inventarte cosas. -

-Vale ahh.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Me lo merezco, aparte ya sabía a lo que te referías, pero sigue siendo difícil. -

-No es difícil a mi forma? - Dijo ella.

-Y como es a tu manera? - Preguntó sin ganas.

-Solo participa para disfrutar. En mi caso cuanto siempre combato en los campos de la liga, me enfoco sobre todo en pasármelo bien y en que los demás así lo hagan, si cometo errores no dejo que me afecten, sino que los tengo en cuenta para no repetirlos, y sobre todo, si todo juega a mi contra sabes lo que hago? - Tenía al moreno intrigado. Este negó con la cabeza. –No rendirme. –

Al escucharlo, dentro del cerebro de Alberto, algo empezó a fluir hasta llegar a dar con la cuestión. El moreno ahora lo comprendía, había olvidado el por qué jugaba y la cuestión de pasárselo bien pese a todo.

-Esto, gracias Janna. - Dijo ya sintiéndose mejor.

-No hay de qué. - Y sin previo aviso la maga lo abraza fuerte. El joven pega un chillido tan agudo que se hacía inaudible, mezclándose con el silencio. Armándose de valor corresponde al abrazo tímido.

Pasados ya unos segundos, que para Alberto fueron años, Janna deshizo el abrazo. –Me tengo que ir, me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo.- Aquello le entristeció al moreno.

-No por favor …- Susurró, al borde de llorar. Janna pudo escucharle y esbozó una leve sonrisa, de su mano hizo aparecer la misma figurita que Alberto tiró por la ventana a causa de la ira.

-Si la conservas … estaré siempre a tu lado. - Contempló la figurita en sus manos, iba a decirla algo, pero al fijarse ya había desaparecido.

"No …" Se asomó por la ventana para fijarse y nada … ya se había ido.

Volvió a tumbarse en su cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apunto de derramarse, tomó la figurita una vez más en sus manos y lo juró: "Por siempre." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

Una alarma lo despertó de su sueño, haciendo que este se despertara malamente. Lo apagó algo brusco y miró la hora.

"16:45 … joder si ya había dormido tan bien." Se levantó para preparar su paseo cuando de pronto recordó los sucesos con Janna.

"Janna … espera, aquello fue un sueño?" Fue a mirar su figurita de ella y vio que estaba en su respectivo lugar. Suspiró. Definitivamente fue un sueño.

Pero, pese a ello ese sueño le había ayudado a ver su vida de mejor forma, con una mentalidad más optimista.

-Mente Positiva … tendré que recordar esas palabras hasta el día en que me muera. - Comentó algo gracioso, pero también dispuesto a ello.

"Sé que solo fue un sueño, pero … ojalá pueda volver a soñar con ella."

Ya luego de bajar contempló el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la brisa acariciando su rostro.

Comenzó a caminar ya con nuevas energías y una sonrisa en el alma.

Fin.

Hola. Bueno ni idea que decir, solo que … para nada soy bueno escribiendo estas cosas. Tomé la decisión de escribir esto porque … siento que necesito expresarme de alguna forma, no hablo casi nada, y no me expreso correctamente, pero es algo que necesito, solo pido que me deis una oportunidad y por favor no vayáis a apuñalarme con vuestros afilados comentarios. Sigo siendo un novato, pero … por algo debo empezar.

Si os ha gustado, me alegra saberlo de verdad, y por favor decirlo en vuestros comentarios para que así no tenga que averiguarlo con mi poder mental :v.

Sin nada más que decir …

… Courier fuera!

.


End file.
